snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus
'''Cerberus' is a character in Grim Tales. He is the pet of Grim and a guard of the vault. Scooby also appeared in Brain Dead. The character itself originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy while the third head originates from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Grim Tales What About Mimi? After Mimi trapped Minimandy and Grim Jr. she encountered Cerberus guarding Mandy's Vault. The Middle head attempted to eat Mimi before she used a jack to force open his mouth followed by shooting out the right head's right eye with a rubber band and hog tying the three headed beast and slamming them into the ground. Later the dog was shown sleeping outside of the Vault while the Grim Reaper and Lord Pain were experimenting with Jack's Sword and Mimi's Devil Essence (the right head is now wearing a eye patch). They awoke when Mandy walked by, petting them on her way, with the middle head instructing the others to look fierce so that they may get some Scooby Snacks. Brain Dead Scooby was seen sneaking along with Shaggy through the corridors of Julie's appartment. They later left and and went into Julie's room to eat her food but got eaten by the zombies. Powers and Abilities Cerberus is a powerful hellhound with several powers and abilities: *'Comet Physiology': When summoned, Cerberus takes the form of a comet'TV Episode:' Mandy Bites Dog, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Pyrokinesis': Cerberus can generate fire from breathing or urinating'TV Episode:' Mandy Bites Dog, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Summoning Limitation': Cerberus can only be summoned with a special whistle'TV Episode:' Mandy Bites Dog, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Appearance Cerberus' middle head is a red doberman pincer, with a black spiked collar. The left one is a pink skinned poodle head with white fur, she has long ears with fur on their ends, a golden ring collar and a red bow on her head. The right head is a brown great dane (better known as Scooby-Doo) and wears his teal and yellow Scooby collar. All three of the heads have blank white eyes and share a large muscular red body. After the beat-up from Mimi, the Scooby had gained an eye-patch to hide the wound to his eye. Personality All three of the heads each have their own personality: *'Scooby head' - Scooby's personality remains largely intact, he is unintelligent and tends to think with his stomach'Comic Page:' Stoned Death, Grim Tales, but he is no longer the coward he was as a "normal dog" quite possibly a side effect of his status as a Hell Hound. *'Doberman head' - The Doberman head is aggressive, argumentative, and quite possibly the leader of the trio. He encourages the others to behave and fall in line with Mandy's demands either out of sense of loyalty or for the potential reward of Scooby Snacks'Comic Page:' b!%é@#'s b!%@#, Grim Tales. *'Poodle head '- The Poodle seems to act like the voice of reason for the trio, she always encourages the others to get along, probably a side effect of sharing a body with them, and makes sure that they always share their food'Comic Page:' Mimi and the Many Mouths, Grim Tales. Origin Cerberus is the original Hellhound of Greek myth; it is a massive, three-headed 'Demon-Dog'. Cerberus is currently in the ownership of The Grim Reaper. How Cerberus ever came into Grim's ownership was never addressed during the series. It was evident from Cerberus' debut in Mandy Bites Dog that Grim couldn't control him. Scoobert "Scooby"-Doo is a Great Dane belonging to Shaggy Rogers, and mascot of Mystery Inc. Triva *Cerberus' first design was based on the design of Cerberus in the Disney film, Hercules, with one of the heads replaced by the Poodle head, based on the design of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. In the comics, Bleedman went with the original design from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, only replacing the right head with that of Scooby-Doo. Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Scooby Doo Category:Cartoon Network Category:Canine Category:Minor Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Monster